Fade Away
by the blue tapir
Summary: one girl sets out on her journey, but the world has become a much more dangerous place, now stuck with her worse enemy, she has to fight to not become another casualty of war.R&R probaly overrated but minor swear rating may go up later.


****

Fade Away

By Kayda Namain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with or with pokemon, this is a fan fic the main characters are mine but that's about all.

****

Chapter one: Hate

The sun glittered brightly, as the moon drifted away over the horizon, Tala was up with the sun, running through the house preparing herself for the long journey ahead. 

Today she would start her journey to become a pokemon master. As soon as the clock struck seven she was out of the house and heading down to the professor's house, well it was more of a lab. 

She was going to get her first pokemon today, she had been waiting for this day since she could remember. She remembered how disappointing it had been when they had raised the age in which a child could start their journey from ten to sixteen, claiming that the roads had become to dangerous for a ten year old and a unprepared pokemon. Also along with this new rule there another more sever rule was imploded, a trainer must carry a weapon and know how to use it. Tala thought this was a bit extreme; how bad could the routes possibly be? She wondered as she arrived on the professor's lawn; the sprinkler was on, spraying the emerald green grass. She carefully picked her way around it; not wanting to be wet this early in the day. 

She then headed up the cement steps to the professor's house. Rare and beautiful plants filled his gardens and a little fountain sat in the middle, it was full of small magikarp and other fish. When she was younger she used to come and sit by the pond when she was helping professor Elm; Feeding the fish and such. After taking a quick look around the front yard she knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Came a reply through the beautifully decorated mahogany wood. a minute or so later the large door was opened reviling a man in his late thirties, he was beginning to bald at the top of his head, red hair was still visible creating a rusty colored crown around his head.

"Hello Tala good to see you up and about this morning." He said with a friendly smile ushering her in.

"You to sir." She smiled taking off her black jacket and hanging it on a coat hanger nearby.

"So, here for your pokemon I guess, just turned 16 a few weeks ago didn't you." He said as he lead her though a maze of hallway's all lined with pictures and bookcases. 

"Yup." She said cheerfully. Her smile faltered as they stepped into his lab. A black haired boy stood before her, wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a Grey T-shirt, he had a scowl on his face as usual. This was Ciro, Tala's rival since she was little. They had always hated each other, probably for some stupid fight as kids but it didn't matter now, there was a complete and deep-rooted loathing from both sides.

"What is she doing here"

"What is he doing here." They both yelled in unison.

"Yes well there has been this new condition released following the murder of a young trainer and the theft of his pokemon." Elm said nervously walking over to the computer.

"All trainers must have a companion on their journey until the age of 25." Elm said sadly, reading this off the computer.

"Sorry kids, tough luck, normally I would let trainers choose who they want to accompany them but you two are only two starting out here for at least another 6 months, and unless you want to wait that long , they your stuck together." He said shrugging. Tala was fuming, she had waited so long to go on her pokemon journey, to be with her and her pokemon deep in the wilderness alone to do what she wants and to not have any obligations; now she was stuck with this stupid son of a bitch.

"Alright now that that is said you many choose your pokemon." The professor said pointing to a table on the far side of the room, three pokeballs sat there, each contained a pokemon. Tala walked over already knowing her choice, she would take cyndaquil, the fire pokemon. But Ciro beat her there, he had his own idea on what pokemon she was going to have. He took the cyndaquil, leaving the water and plant pokemon for Tala. 

"What, you can't take cyndaquil, that was the one I was gonna take." Tala yelled when she reached the table.

"Well you're to slow, anyway you'd probably just kill it if you got it, leave it out in the rain or something." He sneered.

"No way, that sounds more like you then me, I have been waiting for a cyndaquil for ever, you cant do that!" she cried. Professor Elm cringed.

"Please children keep it down my wife is still asleep." He said. Tala in a rage grabbed the water pokemon totodile.

"Fine, this way I can kick your ass with my water type!" she said. Not entirely happy but still, being able to kick Ciro's ass at something would be fun.

"No way." He growled, "I'll show you" 

"Well kids, have fun, and remember, stay together, the roads are a very dangerous place." Elms said pushing them out the door. The sun was high in the sky when they got out.

"Oh yes before I forget." Professor said fishing though the pockets of his lab coat, pulling out a few small machines.

"Here are your pokedex's and pokegear." He said handing each of the teens a small cell phone and an even smaller flat red machine.

"Good luck." He smiled before slamming the door in the kid's faces. it was the middle of summer, and already getting warm, the dirt roads were dry and cracked, yellow and brown grass is what most lawns contained this time of year.

"We have to stop by my house before we leave I left my stuff there." Tala said to her reluctant companion.

"Why'd you do that, are you hopeless?" he asked.

"No I was gonna come home for a little while before I left and didn't wanna carry around the extra weight." She growled.

"What ever."

"Good comeback."

"Shutup."

"Wow even better." Tala said sarcastically as they reached her house. She ran in past the dying grass and wilting garden, through the old rather stylish kitchen to the family room, her mother was sitting on the coach watching the news.

"Hey honey, I heard about the knew restrictions, I bet you're a little disappointed." She said looking at her daughter, 

"A little? I got paired up with Ciro!" she sighed. He mother stood up and looked her daughter over, she had grown up so fast and was now leaving, and it was very hard. It had become so dangerous on the road. Her raven haired, silver-eyed daughter was now about to set out, possibly never to return. 

"Please be careful honey I don't want to hearing about you on the news as one of the missing." She said embracing her daughter.

"I'll be fine mom." She said hugging her mother back. After they parted her mother asked.

"Did you get a cyndaquil?"

"No, that jackass Ciro took it, I got a totodile." She said feeling her frustration rise again.

"Tala watch your mouth!" her mother scolded, waving a finger in front of Tala's face.

"Its just I hate him so much." She growled.

"Just try to be friendly, I'm sure you will get along great if you try." Her mother said, trying to comfort her angry daughter.

"Easy for you to say." Tala mumbled as her mother grabbed her backpack off the old faded black couch.

"Good luck." She said kissing her daughter on the forehead. Tala gave her a fake smile before heading back outside. Ciro stood there, arms crossed, tapping his foot in impatients.

"God where you planning on leaving me standing here all day." He asked spitefully.

"Sorry for your lack of patients I was just saying goodbye to my mom." She sneered walking past him out of towards the exit to the small town.

He followed reluctantly.

The trudged along for a few hours, not daring to exchange any words for it would probably end in a fight or worse. 

It was moist in the forest, and the foliage still green, thick grass, bushes and often trees bordered the path. Once in a will they got a flash of sunlight through the canopy of leaves. Birds were singing as the sun shone brightly, contrasting the two trainer's moods.

Suddenly the grass beside then rustled. Both of them knew what this meant, a wild pokemon up for grabs.

"Go totodile."

"Go cyndaquil!" they both yelled releasing their new pokemon. The wild pokemon hopped out of the grass, it was a pidgey.

"Screw off Ciro, this ones mine!" Tala said turning to the other trainer.

"No way, I get this one, I heard it first."

"No you didn't I did."

"Yah right, nice try."

"Fine I'll battle you." But by the time Tala said this, the pidgey had been spooked and flew away. The both looked at where the pidgey once stood.

"You scared it away!" Tala yelled.

"Me, you were the one yelling."

"So it just saw your face and it was scared away."

"Really, are you sure it wasn't you that it found so horrifying?" 

"Haha looked in a mirror in the last 10 years." She sneered. The totodile pulled on Tala's pant leg. She looked down.

"Totodile toto." It said covering it ear holes. More of less it was saying, shutup.

"Yes I no Ciro's a loud obnoxious jerk, your so observant." She said picking up the reptile pokemon. The light blue pokemon sighed. The cyndaquil began to speak too, all that came out where repeats of its names but it was trying to say something like. 'Don't be so mean.' Although young trainers never understand their pokemon at first and these two had no intention of trying. He picked up the fire pokemon.

"She is a stupid girl isn't she." He said to his pokemon, letting it climb up on his shoulders. They continued on. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, a few more arguments, a few more lost pokemon but nothing truly exiting, actually this continued for the next few days, it was sunny and hot, the two constantly bickered for supremacy. There were few if any pokemon or trainers along this stretch of track. of course that's because this was only a small route leading to a more well none city, that's where the fun and danger would really begin.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alright done, its like 1:30 in the morning, forgive the grammar and spelling. R&R

-the blue tapir


End file.
